


I hate the way I love you

by seoookmiiin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, Sleepovers?, best friends meanie, side junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoookmiiin/pseuds/seoookmiiin
Summary: Wonwoo has accepted the fact that his bandmate, Seokmin, will never love him back. That, however, does not make it any less painful for him. But maybe a dumb sleepover game can change that?I suck at summaries I'm sorry lol





	I hate the way I love you

Wonwoo hates it; he hates the way Seokmin clings onto Jeonghan or how Jisoo is so gentle with him. He hates how Seokmin is basically married to Soonyoung. He hates how he’s not as confident as Jun when it comes to flirting or how he’s not as close to Seokmin like Seungkwan. He hates how their complete opposites. Or how none of the fans ship them. He hates how he’s just a normal hyung for Seokmin when he wants to be more than just his reliable friend. Gosh he wants to be so much more than that, but he can’t do anything about it He’s a coward, yes, but how can he not. Every time Seokmin smiles that blinding smile of his, all the words just leave his brain and he’s left a complete idiot.

So seeing Seokmin clinging onto Jisoo and cuddling while watching Disney movies in the living room was the absolute worst for him. He keeps on thinking why that can’t be him. Why can’t he hold on to him like that?

Both Mingyu and Soonyoung sent him pitiful stares as he glared at the stupid lovebirds. Only the two of them knew about Wonwoo’s secret. And the only reason both of them knew was because they both have nothing better to do than pester him.

After a few minutes of watching Jisoo and Seokmin, he finally had enough of his heart breaking and went to his room to play video games and pretend that he was fine.

Later that day, the boys decided that it would be fun to have a sleepover. By that, they mean staying in their living room and filling it with pillows, blankets, and way too much food.

“Hyuuuuung, let’s sleep next to each other please,” Mingyu asked him  
Wonwoo decided to agree because atleast Mingyu was warm. He later found out that Seokmin was gonna be sleeping next to Jisoo and maybe his heart ached a bit.

The guys then decided to play truth or dare because “what’s a sleepover without it” Jeonghan said with a smirk while looking straight at Seokmin whose face turned crimson. Jisoo laughed at the younger and pat his head affectionately. Wonwoo decided to look away knowing all too well that the reason why Seokmin is blushing is because of Jisoo.

The game... well it went interestingly. Both him and Seokmin haven’t been called yet, but Jun has just admitted that he has a huge crush on Minghao (the latter blushing almost as bad as Seokmin earlier), Soonyoung drank a cup of coffee mixed with ketchup (cos according to him, he ain’t no lil bitch that turns down a dare... what an idiot), and Jihoon has already done aegyo twice. Unfortunately, the bottle landed on Seokmin, and the person to give him a dare or a truth was none other than the angel (devil) incarnate himself, Yoon Jeonghan. Seokmin was nervously looking at the floor while Jeonghan was smirking.

“Alright Minnie truth or dare”

“Dare...” Jeonghan smirked at that

“Alright, I dare you to kiss the person you want to date among the members”

Seokmin paled and fidgeted while Wonwoo was preparing for a heartbreak. He knew who Seokmin was gonna pick. He knew it wasn’t him. And he was right. Seokmin pulled Jisoo and kissed him full on lips.

Everything stopped for Wonwoo. It felt like everything was in slowmo. He saw how Seokmin put his hand on Jisoo’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Wonwoo knew he was gonna pick Jisoo but God it hurts so much. He hates the pain in his heart right now. He hates the shocked face of Jeonghan and the worried stares of Mingyu and Soonyoung. He hates that stupid blush on Seokmin’s face and that dumb surprise on Jisoo’s. But most of all, he hates how much he loves Seokmin. How stupid of him to think he stood a chance. He knew from the very start Seokmin liked Jisoo, but no matter how many times he tried to move on, there was still a tiny part of him that hoped that maybe Seokmin feels the same. How dumb of him. Gosh, he didn’t think it would hurt this bad. He didn’t even realize that a tear left his eye until Mingyu (who was next to him) pulled him up and brought him to his room leaving the rest of the guys stunned.

“Hyung...”  
“I’m fine Gyu”  
“No you’re not. Stop trying to pretend you’re okay when you’re obviously not” Mingyu sighs  
It was silent for a moment until Wonwoo lost it and started sobbing. Mingyu hugged his hyung and let him cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until a knock came from his door.

At first, Mingyu didn’t want to leave his best friend to open the door, but Wonwoo gave him a nudge signaling him to get rid of whoever was outside.

To Mingyu’s surprise, it was Seokmin (he was honestly expecting Soonyoung or a very concerned Cheol). Seokmin was red all over and was fidgeting way too much. Mingyu didn’t know why it irked him so much. Maybe because Seokmin shouldn’t have the right to be nervous considering it was his fault that his hyung was hurting right now.

“What do you want?” Mingyu said coldly, making Seokmin flinch.  
“Uhmm... can I talk to Wonwoo hyung? Please...” Seokmin looked so unsure of himself and it annoyed Mingyu even more  
“No. He’s busy right now” Mingyu was about to close the door at Seokmin’s face when the latter put his feet on the doorway, trying to stop the door.  
“Please, Mingyu I really really need to talk to Wonwoo hyung. I need to explain something to him” Seokmin begged.

Mingyu was about to tell him to just leave already when Wonwoo interrupted them by putting his hands on Mingyu’s shoulder. He smiled softly at the taller and told him that it was okay and if it was okay for him and Seokmin to talk in private. Mingyu looked reluctant but agreed nonetheless. Mingyu hugged his hyung before leaving, while Seokmin watching the two interact.

Wonwoo, with his eyes still red from crying earlier, asked Seokmin to enter his room while he sat on his bed, trying to avoid looking at the younger.

“Seokmin, I thought you were gonna tell me something?” he said after a few awkward minutes of silence. Here it was. Wonwoo already saw it coming. Seokmin was gonna reject him and tell him that he liked Jisoo hyung and that he should just move on. Wonwoo knew this would happen, but he didn’t expect it to come this quickly.

“Are you and Mingyu dating?” The younger asked. Wonwoo looked at Seokmin in shock, not expecting that to come from the younger’s lips. It was quiet for a moment and Seokmin was blushing furiously and looking waaay to uncomfortable.

“I mean I know it has nothing to do with me and to be honest from what I saw earlier you guy probably are. And I ruined the moment between you two, I’m so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking coming here, I just... I don't even know what I was expecting to happen. Hyung, I-“

“We’re not dating” Wonwoo cut of the younger’s rambling.

“Ohh...” Seokmin suddenly can’t help the smile that started forming in his face. “I-, uhm, yah that’s good haha”

“...why is that good, Seokmin” Wonwoo frowned

Seokmin took a deep breath and said the thing that made Wonwoo’s heart beat so fast and his world to turn.

“I like you, hyung. Like a lot.” A blush was forming on his face again.

Wonwoo didn’t want to believe it. This was way too good to be true. But during his mental breakdown, he realized what led them to this situation in the first place. Well, that was enough to dampen his mood.

“You kissed Jisoo hyung” Wonwoo said flatly.

Seokmin opened and closed his mouth like a fish. His face turning red (again).

“I panicked hyung!! I swear I like you a lot. But I always thought that you and Mingyu were a thing which is why I kissed Jisoo hyung in the first place! I didn’t want to cause troubles in your relationship if I kissed you” Seokmin pouted. “I was so surprised when you suddenly left, but a big part of me was really happy that you were upset cause that means that maybe... you feel the same way too...”

To say that Wonwoo was surprised was an understatement.

“You were going to sleep next to Jisoo hyung too”

“BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP NEXT TO MINGYU” he pouted again “I even had to force Jeonghan hyung to make us do a sleepover just so I would have an excuse to sleep next to you, but Mingyu got to you first”.

“You guys are always cuddling on the couch”

“I was trying to make you jealous, but it never worked,” Seokmin said his face all pouty and adorable. “Hyung, if you’re not dating Mingyu, then why are you always with him??”

“Because he knows about this guy that I’m in love with” Wonwoo smiles

“Ohh...” the younger looked like he was about to cry “I- I didn’t know you like someone, hyung”. He’s so adorable, Wonwoo though. He just loves that fricking pout on Seokmin’s lips.

“Yah I do like someone. And he’s absolutely pure and adorable. He always makes me smile and laugh. His presence makes the whole room light up and he’s always ALWAYS so humble” Wonwoo said fondly.

“...”

It was quiet for a minute and Wonwoo decided to look at the other boy and was surprised to see tears running down his face. Seokmin was obviously trying hard to stop his tears, but it was not working at all.

“Seokmin...” Wonwoo started

A forced laughter can be heard as Seokmin tried to wipe all his tears “I’m fine hyung. I knew I didn’t stand a chance. I just... I didn’t know it would hurt this bad” more tears were filling Seokmin’s eyes and Wonwoo can’t take it anymore. Seeing the younger’s tears were a stab to his heart.

So, Wonwoo decided to go to where Seokmin was standing looking at the floor. He lifts Seokmin’s head and looked at him directly in the eyes.

“You’re such an idiot. Seokmin, I was talking about you. You’re the person I’m in love with”

“Hyung, I-, are you serious? Hyuuuung, if you’re joking this isn’t funny”

“Do I look like I’m joking”

Seokmin suddenly hugged Wonwoo while laughing, a bright smile is plastered on his face, and Wonwoo absolutely loves it.

“You actually like me too, hyung?”

“I like you a lot min, how many times do I have to repeat that?”

“I just need a lot of reassurance in my life okay” Seokmin smiled cheekily

Wonwoo laughed and led the younger to his bed. “I want to cuddle”

Seokmin giggled and complied with his hyung.

They’ve been cuddling for an hour already when Seokmin remembered Mingyu’s behavior towards him.

“Hyung, why was Mingyu so cold earlier?”

“He’s just really protective and I may or may not have cried a bit when you kissed Jisoo hyung” Wonwoo said shyly

Seokmin looked shocked that his hyung cried but he didn’t say anything and just hugged his hyung even more.

Wonwoo was looking at him fondly, a small smile playing on his lips. And maybe, just maybe, he didn’t hate the way he loves Seokmin this much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic ahhhh I noticed that there were very few fanfics on seokwoo so I just had to lol Anyways you guys can talk to me on twitter! let's be mutualsss!! my username is the same :D


End file.
